


Suit and Tie

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Daniel have a little fun after the award ceremony. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Blame that video of Seb at the autosport awards for this.

Sebastian glares at Daniel who has a huge grin plastered on his face, Daniel squeezing Sebastian’s hand tighter. Sebastian _knows_ what he’s doing and it’s only riling him up that much more. He drops his gaze down to Daniel’s lips; they’re wet from the champagne he’s been drinking and all Sebastian wants to do is push Daniel up against a wall and kiss the taste away.

He bites down on his lip and forces himself to at least look at Lewis who’s been talking away to Daniel for the past five minutes. He’s not really listening to them, his thoughts are too jumbled with what he wants to do to Daniel for him to form a coherent sentence.

“Have fun tonight yeah? I gotta make sure Nico doesn’t do anything stupid, you know what he’s like”

Sebastian’s ears prick up at Lewis’ voice and he watches as the brit finally leaves. Sebastian’s nails dig into the back on Daniel’s hand as he forces him to follow. He doesn’t need to say where they’re going, because Daniel already knows. They make it to the elevator before Sebastian loses it. He slams Daniel against the wall, his knee between the Australians legs.

“You do this on purpose, don’t you?”

Daniel’s smirk says it all and Sebastian doesn’t give him the chance to reply. He roughly presses his lips against Daniel’s; their teeth clash and there’s a lot of lip biting. Daniel whines against Sebastian’s lips, his hands reaching up to thread through his hair, but the German roughly tugs them away and pins them above his head.

The elevator stops on their floor and Sebastian reluctantly pulls himself away from Daniel; his lips are parted and swollen, his eyes dark and half lidded. Sebastian looks at him for a moment before finally coming to his sense and dragging Daniel down the corridor to his hotel room. He just about manages to get his keycard out of his pocket with his shaking hands and pushes Daniel inside.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll forget your own name”

Sebastian says, and presses Daniel against the now closed door. He drops his hand to palm at Daniel through his trousers, smirking at how hard he already is. Daniel whimpers and drops his head against the door, and Sebastian takes the opportunity to start sucking at his neck.

He can taste the sweat and cologne on his tongue. Sebastian bites down on the soft skin, drawing a sharp gasp from Daniel, and presses small kisses against the mark he’d made.

“Seb, please-”

“Please what?”

Sebastian pulls away from Daniel’s neck and looks at him with hunger. He wants to just fuck Daniel there, up against the door, with the Australian clawing at his back and screaming his name, but Daniel's teased him enough that he's finally getting his own back.

"Just...do something..."

Sebastian pulls himself away completely from Daniel, looking at his flushed face.

“Strip, give me your tie, and get on your knees”

Daniel takes a moment to respond, before he’s quickly trying to rid himself of his clothes. He rips his tie over his head and throws it over to Sebastian who’s watching with a grin. Sebastian’s eyes drop down to Daniel’s cock; there’s already pre come leaking from the tip.

Daniel drops to his knees as soon as he unfastens the last button on his shirt, looking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes. Sebastian kneels down behind Daniel and gently takes his wrists together, tying them behind his back with Daniel’s tie.

“Is that alright?”

Sebastian asks, his voice a little softer. Daniel nods.

“Yeah it’s fine”

Sebastian removes his own tie from around his neck and carefully places it over Daniel’s eyes, tying it just tight enough so it doesn’t fall off. He gently runs his finger across Daniel’s cheek before pulling himself back up.

“If you want me to stop tell me okay?”

Daniel laughs and shakes his head.

“I’m fine Seb”

Sebastian smiles down at Daniel, before finally giving in and pulling himself out of his trousers, giving his cock a few tugs to get it to full hardness. He lifts Daniel’s face up slightly, pushing his fingers past Daniel’s and letting him suck on them before forcing his mouth open.

“Hope you’re hungry”

Sebastian places his hand against the back of Daniel’s head and pulls him forward until he’s close enough to take his cock. He slowly eases himself into Daniel’s mouth, groaning at how warm and wet it is. Sebastian fists his hand in Daniel’s curls, forcing his cock deeper until he feels the tip gently touch at the back of Daniel’s throat. Daniel moans around him, hollowing his cheeks and grazes his teeth ever so slightly across Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian has to pull himself away before he comes; there’s a line of spit joining his cock to Daniel’s red lips.

Sebastian leaves Daniel on his knees as he rids himself of his own clothes, dropping them in a heap on the floor before he glances down at his boyfriend. Daniel has his head dropped slightly, he’s squirming in the attempt to touch himself, and all Sebastian can do is laugh.

“Not nice being teased is it?”

Sebastian breaks the silence, watching as Daniel jumps slightly. He reaches down to hook his arms underneath Daniel’s and lifts him to his feet, guiding the Australian to the bed before Sebastian pushes him down onto his knees, his face resting against the bed sheets.

Sebastian grabs the small bottle of lube from his suitcase before kneeling behind him. He doesn’t waste any time, and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers before gently pushing them inside of Daniel. The Australian whimpers slightly.

Sebastian starts off slow, moving his finger in and out, before adding a second and third. He smirks when Daniel whines in pleasure and curls his fingers to brush against Daniel's prostate again.

"Fuck Seb-"

Sebastian pulls his fingers out and squirts a little more lube into his hand to coat his cock. His eyes flutter when he runs his hand across the sensitive skin, fingertips lightly running across the tip of his cock. Sebastian pulls his hand away from his aching cock and lines himself up with Daniel before gently sliding in. Daniel whines against the sheets.

"You okay?"

Sebastian asks, his hands wrapping around Daniel’s waist to hold him in place.

“Sebastian just fuck me, please”

“Oh don’t worry, i’m going to fuck so hard you’ll not be able to walk for a week”

Sebastian doesn’t waste any time and starts to thrust his hips in and out, his hands clamped tightly around Daniel’s waist to pull him closer, making sure to purposely ignore Daniel’s leaking cock. Daniel’s panting underneath him, trying to pull free of the ties around his wrists. Sebastian just smirks, one hand reaching out to clamp over his hands.

“Sebby...please…”

“What do you want Daniel?”

“Touch me, please”

“Why should i? You teased me _all night_ so it’s only fair i tease you right?”

Daniel whimpers in response, instantly giving up at pleading. Sebastian can't help the smirk that spreads onto his lips. He tightens his grip around Daniel's wrists, tugging on the silky material wrapped around them and uses his free hand to lightly touch at Daniel's cock.

He thrusts harder into the Australian, biting on his lip and dropping his head backwards at how good Daniel feels, clenching around his cock. Sebastian starts to tug at Daniel's cock in time with his thrusts; sharp and hard. Daniel's whimpering in pleasure, moaning Sebastian’s name every time his cock hits his prostate.

"Fuck Seb, I can't-"

Sebastian stops his movements on Daniel's cock, squeezing tightly at the base until Daniel is whimpering for him to stop.

"You come well I tell you to Daniel"

Daniel nods against the sheets, shifting his position slightly and groaning at the sensation. Sebastian smirks and slows his thrusts down, pushing himself deep against Daniel a few times before he feels himself becoming undone, coming hard into Daniel with a groan. Sebastian stays there for a moment, panting and trying to catch his breath before he pulls himself out of Daniel.

Sebastian watches the Australian for a moment, before weakly reaching out to untie the silk tie from around Daniel's wrists; The skins a little red from where the material had rubbed. Sebastian forces Daniel onto his back and doesn't give him the chance to ask what's going on, because he silences Daniel's words by taking his cock into his mouth.

His tongue flicks over the head, lapping up the pre come that had slowly been dripping out, tasting Daniel on his tongue before bobbing his head up and down. He takes all of Daniel into his mouth, the tip pressing against his throat each time he goes down, Daniel's hands tugging at his blonde curls, forcing him deeper and deeper.

Daniel sobs in pleasure when he comes, arching off the bed and Sebastian happily let's Daniel hold his head down. Sebastian swallows as much as he can, pulling away gently to lick at the remaining come that's coating the tip. Daniel's hands drop against the sheets next to him, too tired to move or pull the blindfold off his eyes.

Sebastian smiles down at him reaches out to gently slide the black tie off. Daniel finally opens up his eyes again; they're half lidded and almost black. Sebastian drops himself down at the side of Daniel, resting his hand on top of Daniel's chest. He can feel his rapid heartbeats underneath his hand. Daniel turns his head slightly, enough to place a small kiss against Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian smiles at him and lets his eyes flutter shut, he's too tired to move or clean himself up. Sebastian almost misses what Daniel says, sleep is pulling him away and his head is throbbing but he just about manages to catch his soft whisper before they're both pulled into a deep sleep.

"I love you so much Sebastian"


End file.
